Just Like Me?
by Akire135
Summary: Harry starts his sixth year meating a new girl who happens to have his eyes, and be a lot like him in other ways, what is thier conection? And y is hermione acting soo strangly? HHr ROC PERMANENTLY DISBANDED
1. And So Our Story Begins

Just Like Me??  
  
Disclamer: sadly i do not own harry potter or any of the characters in it. I do own my OC.  
  
Summery: Harry starts his sixth year meating a new girl who happens to have his eyes, and be a lot like him in other ways, what is thier conection? And y is hermione acting soo strangly? HHr ROC  
  
Harry Potter sat outside his house. Sadly his aunt and uncle were still inside, having forgotten his birthday once again. But on a happier note, it was his birthday, and Ron was getting him later that evening.  
  
"HARRY POTTER" he heard his uncle yell, "GET IN HERE NOW!"  
  
"Coming Uncle Vernon,"Harry replied and truged slowly into the house. When he reached the kitchen, his uncle was sitting there at the table with his aunt and cousin Dudley. Since Dudley had taken up boxing he had grown quite alot, muscle wise, he now was beating up little children as a hobby with his gang.  
  
"This Ron... he's 16 like you, right?" Uncle Vernon questioned.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then will he be driving to come get you?" Dudley who had just turned 16, had just gotton his drivers licence.  
  
"Wizards dont drive cars uncle vernon"  
  
"SHHH. Lower your voice when you mention you kind, the neighbors might hear you!!"Uncle Vernon said in an urgent wisper.  
  
"Ron will be coming the same way he did last time. This time by himself."  
  
"ohh... well he better not trash my furniture again."  
  
"He wont uncle vernon, dont worry"  
  
"good"  
  
............................................................................ ...............  
  
Harry sat in front of the fire place waiting for Ron, he should be there any minuet. He had his trunk packed and was ready to leave the dursleys till next summer. Suddenly the fire turned a shade of green and Harry's best freind Ron steped out.  
  
"HARRY!" Ron yelled and ran over to get his trunk, "Already ready I see" Ron had grown alot in the month since Harry had last seen him. He was now a little over 6' and finally filling into his lanky body, his hair as red as ever.  
  
"Lets go,"said Harry, and they flooed to 12 Grimwald Place to , where Ron was staying during the summer.  
  
As Harry came out at the other end he heard a yell.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled. All his freinds were their. Hermione, Remus, the whole Wealsley family, Dumbledore , Tonks, the entire Order of the Phonix, there to celebrate his birthday. Harry was overjoys, he had never had a birthday party, even when he was very little. He wlked in and was greeted my many hugged and greetings.  
  
The only way this could be beter would be if Sirius was here Harry thought. Then shook himself. He didnt want to think bout the now.  
  
"HARRY, it is soo good to see you , we've missed you soo much," Hermione said.  
  
"Ive missed you all to, the dursleys are a pain"  
  
"Its great to have you here." Hermione said, blushing. Sudenly Harry noticed a girl standing in the corner. She had brown hair and green eyes. Green eyes that were strangely like his own. Way to like his own  
  
"Whos she?" he asked Hermione , pointing to her.  
  
"Amanda," Hermione answered looking ever at her,"Remus adopted her this summer. Shes kind of odd if you ask me. Always keeps to herself. No one really knows what shes like. But shes never sudied magic though shes a witch, and is starting at Hogwarts this year, as a 5th year."  
  
"Interesting" said Harry.  
  
A/N. Well thats my first chapter of my first fanfic. Whated you think! REVIEW please. If you like it ill update faster 


	2. Meeting Amanda

Disclamer: I still dont own Harry Potter, but not for lack of trying ...... lol  
  
A/N: I'm glad that a few peeps have read my story! Keep reading and reveiwing!!!!!!  
  
Draco-rox-my-sox: Sry for takeing you idea, I love Harry meats his long lost sister storys  
  
Svfanforlife: My spelling and grammer things are just me, my Microsoft Word sucks, and the spell check doesn't work, so it cant help me fix things... sry. And don't worry, this is definetly going to be a H/Hr story, it just takes a little while.  
  
Amber: Thanks! We'll find out soon enough who she is... but it might be a couple more chapters.  
  
K00lgirl1810: I didn't know that you cant drive till you 17 in england, thanks for telling me. It just fit the chapter, and this is a sixth year story.  
  
Chap 2:  
  
As Hermione left Harry to get some food Ron came over to him.  
  
"You've seen her them?" Ron asked  
  
"Who, Amanda?" Harry said.  
  
"Duh, isn't she great?"  
  
"Well i havn't exactly spoken to her yet. And I can only see her head, and just barely. Does she always sit in the corner like the, all covered my shadows?"  
  
"Yeah most of the time, but she's great once you get to know her. Let's go talk to her!"and with that Harry was draged over to see this girl, Amanda.  
  
"Amanda, this is Harry Potter."Ron announced.  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm not that ignorant." Amanda said steping out of the shadows. Harry was surprised at what he saw. She was not the kind of girl Ron normally fell for. She was about 5'7, whereing muggle clothes as most kids did in summer. She had on a T-shirt that said. 'Ill try to be nicer, if you try to be smarter' and bagy corgo capris. Her hair was half up, yet Harry could tell it was waste length and had many green streaks in it. She looked unlike anyone Harry had ever seen. But the part that stood out to him the most were her emerald green eyes.  
  
"Hi , I'm Harry"  
  
"And as you know I'm Amanda. I hear your pretty good at quiditch."  
  
As it had turned out ron had spent the whole summer explaining everything about quitich to her. She knew all about it and most of the teams.  
  
"I praticly live for it now," she said, "and I'm defiinetly trying out for my house team." She spoke soo fast when she said this that to Harry it sounded like."I sadklfj; aosdjf;aisudf ;oaisdf." When Ron saw the look of confusion on his face, he laughed.  
  
"Don't worry mate, you'll get used to it"  
  
"Ohh Shit, please tell me im now talking all fast agian," Amanda mutured. Ron nodded at her. "I think I need to go take lessons on how to speak slowwer. Well I'm tired im going to bed." And with that she left.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK SHES AWSOME!!"Ron yelled.  
  
"Well shes really nice, not my type at all, and not at all what I expected." When Harry had seen her , his first thought was that she would be all depresed and quite. Boy was he wrong. "Where does she come from?"he asked Ron.  
  
"No clue, she never talked about her past ever. Hermione tryed to ask her once, and she mummbled somthing and changed the subject..."  
  
"Harry, Ron, why are you two jsut sitting in the corner being all unsocial?"Hermione said walking over to them.  
  
"We were talking to Amanda, she just left"  
  
"Ohh"  
  
"Why soo glum 'Mione, Jelous that Harry was talking to her."Hermione turned bright red, glared at Ron and sslaked away.  
  
"Ron, why would Hermione be jelous of me talking to another girl, expesially one I barely know?" Harry asked.  
  
"Your soo blind Harry, soo blind" Ron Laughed and walked back to the table to get some food.  
  
A/N:hes soo dumb... hahaha. I didnt make amanda a mary-sue thank god. Do you like her, anything bad...? I hope you liked this chapter. Keep reviewing! 


	3. On an Afternoon at Grimwald Place

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did.  
  
A/N: to my reviewers;  
  
Koolgirl1808: here the next chapter, i hope you like it!  
  
Hye um yes: Im glad you liked it, and i think your right obout Hermione.. haha.  
  
AND HERE IT IS: CHAP 3!  
  
As the week progressed, Harry saw Amanda very little. Acording to Ron and Hermione, this was normal, but it did bother Harry. The only person she ever spoke to was Remus, and only came out of her room for meals or to get a book. But that didn't stop Harry from learning all about her, as she was the main topic of conversation with Ron.  
  
"And, shes a year younger than us, but since shes a ginius, shes taking some 6th year classes with us." Ron stated as he rambled on about her, telling Harry this for the 9th time. Hermione was engulfed in a book... as it always seemed she was lately. Even more than usual.  
  
"Ron, I know you already told me this" Harry said, "Im gonna go see what Miones up to." And with that he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey Mione."  
  
"Oh, Hey Harry," she said looking up from her book.  
  
"Well whats up, youve barely spoken to me since the night I came."  
  
"Oh," she said blushing, "I havent been avoiding you or nething, Ive just been bussy getting ready for our first N.E.W.T. year. I still want to be at the top of the class, by the way how did you do on you O.W.L's"  
  
"Pretty well acutally. I got A's in Herbology and Divination, E's in Transfiguation and Charms, And O's in DADA, History of Magic, and Potions, how i got an O in potions.... how bout you?"  
  
"O's in everthing"  
  
"REALLY? Hermione, thats amasing!" as he said this she blushed once again.  
  
"Thanks Harry, you did really well too!"  
  
"Yeah, but only cause you had me studying so much."  
  
"Harry your going to have to stop complimenting her," Ron said walking up behind them, "Shes blushing soo much she could be a tomato." Hermione glared at him.  
  
"RON SHUT UP!" she yelled throwing a pillow at him, he ducked, it missed him and hit Amanda as she walked threw the door.  
  
"SHIT THAT HURT" Amanda yelled, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!"  
  
"Im sorry Amanda, I was aiming at Ron, but he ducked, it wasent suposed to hit you." Hermione said.  
  
"Sorry, I spazed at you then, Ive had a lot of things like that be intentional."  
  
"Why would anyone want to do anything to you, your such a nice person" Ron said.  
  
"You think Im a nice Person?" asked Amanda.  
  
"Of course we do" the three others answered.  
  
"Well thiers a first time for everthing i guess" Amanda said, pulling a book of the shelf, "I'll see you guys later then" and she walked out.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"Ron asked.  
  
"Well Ron, its pretty obvios that something is going on with amanda that we dont know aobut" Hermione said, and re-engulfed her self into her book.  
  
A/N: WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONISH! 


End file.
